Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographic apparatus and system conducting an imaging of a subject by irradiation and specifically relates to a radiographic apparatus, wherein a table on which the subject is laid can be tilted.
Description of the Related Art
A radiation apparatus to conduct imaging of a subject is equipped in a medical facility. Referring to FIG. 12, such radiation apparatus includes a radiation source 53 to irradiate radiation and a detector 54. A table 52 on which the subject M can be laid is equipped between the radiation source 53 and the detector 54 (e.g. referring to Patent Document 1.)
Such radiation apparatus comprises a system in which the table 52 can be tilted. The table 52 revolves around an axis C so that the subject on the table 52 can be tilted to the desired angle (specifically referring to FIG. 13.)
When the table 52 is just tilted, the end of the table 52 contacts the floor surface. Therefore, according to the conventional system, the table 52 moves upward in association with tilting of the table 52 while keeping the tilted state.